degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Hazel-Terri Friendship
Hazel Aden and Terri MacGregor were close friends during middle and early high school. After her best friend Ashley Kerwin was ostracized by many of the students at Degrassi in Season 2, Terri became closer with Paige Michalchuk and the popular crowd. Terri bonded with Paige's best friend Hazel in particular, likely due to the fact that Hazel, like Terri was less aggressive than queen bee Paige. Hazel became Terri's confidante during her volatile relationship with Rick Murray. Unfortunately, Hazel's positive influence was not enough to keep Terri from reuniting with her abusive boyfriend. In Season 3, Terri, after being put into a coma by Rick's abuse, left Degrassi, and it is unknown if the two kept in touch. Friendship History Overview Season 1 The first time the two are seen together is in Jagged Little Pill, at Ashley's house, along with Paige. At first they are watching a movie, but as more guests come it becomes a party. Season 2 In Mirror in the Bathroom, Hazel supported Terri when she was being made fun of after becoming a plus-sized model. She and Paige defended her when a boy named, Mohammed called her baluga. She also complimented Terri when she stood up to Mohammed and told him off. In Tears Are Not Enough (2), they were both concerned about Craig Manning after the death of his father Albert Manning. Season 3 After helping Terri figure out who her secret admirer was in [[Whisper to a Scream|'Whisper to a Scream']], Hazel supported Terri and Rick's relationship until Paige and Hazel started noticing bruises on Terri in [[Never Gonna Give You Up|'Never Gonna Give You Up']]. After convincing her to break up with Rick, Terri eventually forgave him and started dating him again in [[Don't Dream It's Over|'Don't Dream It's Over']], much to Hazel's dismay. While Hazel and Terri were on a road trip together with Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, and Rick, Rick put Terri into a coma and Terri and Hazel did not interact again after she woke up. Trivia *They were both good friends with Paige Michalchuk, Ashley Kerwin, Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason. *It is rumored/suspected they were friends before Jagged Little Pill. *Hazel was the first one to find out that Terri was being abused by Rick Murray. *Hazel encouraged Terri to both break-up with and go out with Rick. *Both have been taken advantage of by Paige. *Both were members of the band PMS. *Terri's ex-boyfriend Rick shot Hazel's then boyfriend Jimmy. *There were both members of the Class of 2006 but only Hazel graduated with that class as Terri transferred to a private school in Grade 11. *They were both among the few characters to have left Degrassi as virgins. *They both made their first appearances in Season 1: Terri in Mother and Child Reunion (2) and Hazel in Rumours and Reputations. *They were both members of Archie Simpson's Grade 9 homeroom class 9F from 2002 to 2003. *They both thought that Craig Manning was cute. Gallery 1108_1.jpg 1125_1.jpg images (3)).jpg 1-54.jpg HazelTerri.PNG PaigeHazelTerri.PNG HazelPaigeTerri.PNG tumblr_l4ybbng3nx1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l64vsoq3V11qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m44g90rmcy1qc288do1_500.jpg 777332.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 80517-degrassi2.jpg 2-lilyjak (1).jpg Wsash1.jpg Pms.jpg S degrassi3080032.jpg Hazel-paige-terri.png Hazel-terri-paige.png DBTH1.01.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Tumblr inline nirs14SoAL1qapogg.png Tumblr inline nirs3ldnSk1qapogg.png Paigehazelterri.jpg Ashley-paige-terri-hazel.png Terri-hazel-paige1.png MIB1.23.jpg S degrassi3100167.jpg S degrassi3100166.jpg Th degrassiS2E18 150.jpg Th degrassiS2E18 145.jpg AshleyPaigeHazelTerri.png HazelTerri.png AshleyTerriHazelPaige.png Jagged Little Pill 22.png Relax0013.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions